El mejor amigo de una tortuga
by Kiara H.L
Summary: Una extraordinaria aventura se vive en cierta alcantarilla con 4 tortugas de cinco años y su padre.


**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenece.**

**El mejor amigo de una tortuga**

La lluvia caía lentamente manifestando su llegada. Algunas gotas chocaban contra el asfalto y otras seguían hacía el alcantarillado. Ese ritmo constante de sus choques se transformaba en notas musicales, ignoradas por la sociedad pero no para una rata.

Esa rata de nombre Splinter, meditaba pacíficamente en su dormitorio sin olvidarse de escuchar a sus pequeños hijos. Las alcantarillas habían formado su hogar desde que fue mutado con el extraño líquido hace cinco años y junto con él, sus cuatro tortugas mascotas que ahora eran sus hijos.

Al pensar en ése recuerdo, el pecho de Splinter se hinchaba de orgullo. Claro, ellos fueron el milagro que él necesitaba para continuar su vida después de lo que le ocurrió en Japón. Sus oídos podían oír pasos acercándose hacía él. Era su tercer hijo, Donatello.

-Papá, ven rápido.-Jadeaba en busca de aire.-EsMikeyyRaphynodejandepelearse.

-Cálmate, hijo mío.-Esforzó un poco su oído y los pudo oír-dime otra vez lo que me acabaste de decir y no te apresures en hablar.

-Está bien papi, es Mikey y Raph. No dejan de pelearse.

-¿Y tú sabes cuál es la causa de esa pelea? Además, no creo que sea de urgencia. Recuerda que no me gusta ser interrumpido.

-no lo sé, pero no me dejan terminar de leer. Sigo en la misma página desde que comenzaron y me molesta.

Splinter no creía que su disputa fuera grave pero al ver la cara de su hijo, tuvo que retener las ganas de reírse. Las muecas que tenía no pertenecía al de un niño de cinco años pero sino hacía algo, iba a tener que aguantar con la pesada carga de no haberle hecho caso.

Con un fuerte suspiro, decidió abandonar su puesto e ir hacía la fuente del problema. El segundo más grande, Raphael, estiraba con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás para tratar de quitarle el objeto que su hermano pequeño, Michelangelo tenía en sus regordetes brazos. Una rápida mirada, indicó que el mayor de las tortugas, Leonardo, yacía en el suelo con una expresión de enojo por ser también interrumpido de su programa favorito.

-¡Es mío!

-No, ¡es mío!

-¡Mío!

-¡Mío!-se lo quitó.

-¡No es tuyo, Waph, es mío!-ahora él forcejeaba.

-¡Suéltalo Mikey, te dije que es mío!

-Es suficiente.-Dijo una voz detrás de los pequeños.

Mikey y Raph se dieron la vuelta para ver a su padre de brazos cruzados. De inmediato sus cabezas bajaron hacía el suelo sabiendo lo que se podría avecinar.

-Es mío, maestro Splin'er.-Dijo el pequeño con voz suplicante-Waph me lo quiere quitar.

En cuestión de segundos, volvieron con sus disputas.

-El tuyo está en tu habitación, Mikey ¡Éste es mío!

-¡No! ¡Estás equivocado!

-No, ¡no lo estoy!- levanto sus bracitos con exasperación-fíjate bien y no involucr-

-Hijos míos, dije que es suficiente. A ver Michelangelo ¿dónde está tu oso?

-W-Waph lo tiene, papi.

-No, este es mío.

-Raphael, no te pedí que hablaras. Espera tu turno y Michelangelo, si este oso fuera tuyo, no hay por qué armar un escándalo ya que les dije a todos que sus juguetes tienen que compartirlos.

-Pero papá-Michelangelo intentó persuadir a su padre poniendo su carita de perro y su voz suplicante-es Waph el malo.

Splinter le pidió el oso a Raphael y lo examinó. Dio una breve mirada a todos y con una sonrisa suave fue hacia Donatello:

-Están equivocados los dos, hijos míos. Es de tu hermano Donatello-se lo entregó-ahora, busquen sus osos y después lo marcan para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Me iré a meditar nuevamente y no quiero oír ninguna pelea más ¿Está claro?

-Hai sensei-corearon tres de sus hijos.

-¿Raphael?-levantó una ceja-¿Está claro?

-Hai sensei.

Mientras tanto, Raphael y Michelangelo buscaban desesperadamente sus osos. Terminaron en su habitación compartida como último lugar sin ser buscado. Pero eso aburrió del todo a Mikey y sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojó la almohada de Leo hacía Raphael, sin que éste se diera cuenta del proyectil hasta que chocó en su caparazón, arrojándolo al suelo.

Enfurecido, Raph también comenzó con la guerra de almohadas por un tiempo pero después de cansarse de los esquivos que el otro daba, termino por lanzarse hacia su hermano para aplastarlo contra el suelo y retenerlo con su cuerpito.

En ese momento, Leonardo y Donatello entraron a su cuarto para encontrar aquella escena. Su habitación ordenada por su padre esta mañana, yacía ahora toda alborotado y sus hermanos restantes, tirados al suelo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Si papá los llegase a descubrir, van a estar en serios problemas-Leo levantó dos almohadas y las acomodó nuevamente-vamos, arreglen esto.

-Mikey empezó con las almohadas, no yo.

-Eso es mentira, Waph. Tú me obligaste a defenderme con las almohadas, créanme chicos.

-No importa quién empezó. Apúrense en ordenar.

-Yo vigilo para ver si aparece. ¿Encontraron sus osos?

-Estaba en eso, pero fui interrumpido por este pequeñ-

-Shhh, ahora que terminamos de ordenar, Don y yo les vamos ayudar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? –se ganó una mirada severa de Leo-está bien, pero después me dejan terminar de leer.

-Y yo de ver la maratón de Héroes Espaciales, que por su culpa ya perdí la mitad de uno-Leo salió del cuarto-Yo lo dejo siempre en la sala de estar, tal vez lo dejaron ahí.

-Pero ya estuvimos ahí y no esta-… un momento, si escondes tu oso ahí ¿por qué no lo vimos cuando estábamos buscando?

-Eso es porque… vamos rápido.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron del dormitorio y entraron a la sala de estar. Allí encontraron los tres osos restantes con una pequeña cintita del mismo color que sus máscaras, en una de las orejas. Desconcertados, los cuatro hermanos se acercaron hacía el sofá y agarraron los peluches correspondientes. Por un momento no supieron cómo explicar aquél fenómeno hasta que su padre apareció con una suave sonrisa.

-Hijos, saben que sus juguetes no deben estar desordenados-miró a Donatello-toma, Donatello-le entregó una cintita color púrpura-que sea por última vez.

-¡Gracias papi!-Mikey abrazó a Splinter con un bracito y con la otra sostenía el oso con todas sus fuerzas-lo siento, Waph, no tenía que haber peleado contigo de esa manera.

-Sí, yo también lo siento chiquitín. Ahora ven-abrió sus bracitos, dejando que su propio oso cayera al suelo-no tengo todo el día.

-¿No es una trampa, Raph?

- Claro que no. Ahora ven.

Michelangelo se acercó cautelosamente al principio pero una rápida mirada hacia su alrededor para ver si estaba su padre hizo que cambiara su velocidad, embistiera a su hermano y le hiciese cosquillas. Totalmente confundido, Raphael dudo unos segundos entre reírse de las cosquillas o enojarse por haber sido traicionado pero cuando vio que sus otros dos hermanos se dirigían hacia ellos, decidió vengarse y atacar.

Más tarde cuando Don terminó de leer su capítulo, Leo de ver su maratón y los otros dos pequeños de pelearse, cada uno tomo su oso y con caras soñolientas, fueron dirigidos por su padre hacia la cama.

Mikey miró a cada peluche de sus hermanos y después regresó al suyo. Con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó hacia la oreja de su compañero y le comentó:

-Sé que deberías estar enojado conmigo-vio la sonrisa de su oso y le dio un pequeño abrazo para dar énfasis- pero tu misión es ser mi mejor amigo y la mía de protegerte de ahora en adelante.

Con un tierno beso de su padre, las cuatro tortugas cerraron sus ojitos y emprendieron sus aventuras en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños mientras Splinter regresaba a su habitación. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se dejo llevar por la cálida canción que todavía daba la lluvia.

**FIN.**

**Nota de autor: m****i primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Comenten y critiquen si ven algo que no cuadra.**

**:) **


End file.
